


Batman and Robin's sexual encounter

by Roxasheart266



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasheart266/pseuds/Roxasheart266
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Robin have an interesting time with Harley and Joker. (Not finished, comments would be helpful to know what to write more about.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and Robin's sexual encounter

Dick was running quickly through the torrential rain, each drop hitting him in the face made it seem like he was crying. His Robin outfit started to stick to his body tightly, his whole body easy to see. The outline of his cock slowly reducing in size due to the cold. With every moment his body hotter even though the rain was freezing. Suddenly Dick stopped breathing deeply leaning forward slightly, if anyone was behind him they would see a wonderful sight. There was a giant rip in the back of his leggings revealing a butt plug inside him. It was stretching his ass open widely. When he stopped the plug started to grow wider as more liquid shot into his ass, making his cock grow becoming erect. "Need to get there soon." He said to himself and started to run, after an hour of running he arrived the Wayne Manor hopefully in time.

Inside Bruce was on his knees. He was only wearing his tight black underwear with a batman logo on the front of them of course. The outline of his cock was clear to see because how big it was, In front of his sweating face was a long vicious looking thing. The Joker started to laugh, "It worked Bats and now Harley will watch as you suck my cock."

Bruce couldn't move because of the poison Joker emitted through the Manor. "open your mouth Bats." Joker demanded. Bruce opened his mouth still trying to defy him but within seconds the Jokers vein pulsing thick cock slammed down his throat. Bruce's eyes started to tear up as the joker thrusts down his throat, each thrust caused bubbles of saliva to appear in the side of Bruce's mouth. "Good going Bats" The joker laughed as he grabbed Bruce's head and slammed it all the way down his monster cock, even though Bruce was being forced by the Joker, he could not ignore that he loved the taste and feel of the jokers cock.

Joker thrusts his dick all the way down Bruce's mouth, his cock started to grow and expand pulsing in seconds realising an enormous amount of cum down Bruce's throat.

The doors blasted open as Dick ran in. "BRUCE!" He shouted as he watched the Joker cum down his throat. His clothes were tight on his body because of how wet they were, he was wearing his Robin out fit so the bulge that was growing became clear to see by all. Within seconds Harley skipped to Robin and sprayed a purple mist in Robins face which made him fall on his knees to the hard wooden floor. "This is my lucky day, Bat's and Robin sucking my cock." Joker smiled as he pulled out his cum dripping cock from Bruce's mouth, he slowly walked over to Robin and placed his erected cock onto robins face. Robin's face looked at the jokers cock with ecstasy. The joker slapped his cock against robins face spreading the cum on his cock all over him. "Guessing you are Bat's fuck toy." Joker said to him.

Robin opened his mouth before Joker even told him too and started to lick and suck his enormous cock. Bruce's walked over to Robin and pulled down his tight black underwear to reveal his pulsing cock, pre-cum coming out the tip and pink at the end. He placed it on top of Jokers cock and started to Rub them together. "Good Bats." Robin managed to slightly break free from the mind control and in a swift punch knocked Joker out. As he fell to the floor Harley cried in fear. "NO Joker!" She ran to him quickly. It was not long before she was met by Bruce's cock.

"No! I only suck Mr J's" Bruce slaps her round the face leaving a red mark. After a second he pushed his cock down into her mouth, she thought to herself "It is too big, its bigger then Mr J's and... better." She started to lick and suck it quickly. "Good learning your place." Batman said smiling.


End file.
